lovely Miracles
by Mrs.VeronicaandRobertPattinson
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are blessed with a baby girl; Bella. Bella is a daddy's girl with her dad wrapped around her finger since birth.Her favorite brother is Emmett and her lover or singer is... read on to find out about Bella and her Perfect vampire Family.
1. Blessed Miracle

**All characters belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lovely Miracles**

**Es Pov**

Right now I am waiting for my wonderful,handsome and sexy husband; last night

was amazing."Mom I really don't need or want to see any of that" Edward said

madly. It really does strike my heart when they call me mom or Carlisle dad,

sometimes we both wish we could have kids."Sorry Edward" I said. Then I started

to get this very weird feeling in my stomach like i've been having for the past few

weeks again I felt bile rising up in my throat so I ran to the toilet to throw

up."Honey I'm home!" said Carlisle happily he then came into the bathroom and

saw me on the floor leaning over the toilet."Baby you're showing all the signs of

pregnancy so I think that you're pregnant even though that is not possible. I'm so

happy Baby I bet that it's going to be a girl." he said happily I smiled the biggest

smile I've ever smiled before."I already have a name that would be perfect

Isabella Marie Cullen." he said smiling " I love it and if it's a boy Joshua Carlisle

Cullen."I said bouncing up and down like Alice then they all came into the room

when all of us girls said " We have to decorate a nursery" " Okay, Okay first lets

just check to make sure our baby's healthy and we can probably find out the

gender. Edward can you go set the ultra sound machine up in my office. Okay lets

go. " said Carlisle happily as he was bending to pick me up. Then Edward nodded

and went right away to set things up. He then ran me to the study and rolled up

my top up to the edge of my breasts and rolled down my jeans just a little bit and

then spread some gel on my stomach. "Okay see right there that is our little

Isabella Marie Cullen. My little princess. No man will have sex with her till shes

30." He said strictly but happily. "We agree with you there dad." said all the boys

at the same time. "Hey at least let her kiss it's a girls dream to have her first

kiss with her first boyfriend in High-school." Rose said "Fine" they said in

unison. "Okay guys now since she will be here in about a month and a half we have

to get things for her." Alice said. " Yeah lets go; now we have a legitimate reason

to go shopping." I said but all the boys groaned.

**Thank you! Hope you like it and please review.**


	2. Beautiful Girl

**All characters belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer.**

**Es Pov**

As I am walking up the stairs to go talk to Carlisle I felt something warm and liquid like

roll down my leg so I screamed "Carlisle my water just broke she's coming!" I then

started to feel a contraction " Oh my god this hurts." I yelled. Then Carlisle came

speeding down the steps and picked me up and ran me up to his office, he then laid me

down on the make shift hospital bed. " I love you baby." he said. " I love you to honey." I

said. Then another contraction hit, " You asshole you did this to me and it really hurts." I

yelled " Honey please I can't stand seeing you like this please your contractions are

almost over okay. I'll stay by your side while Edward and Rose deliver Bella okay." My

sexy husband said. " Okay." I said breathlessly. Then Jasper and Emmett hugged me and

went to wait outside the door. " Ow,Ow,Ow" I said. " Okay mom start pushing" Rose said

" keep pushing" Edward said. " I swear baby if this happens to Bella I will make you

deliver her baby." I said. " Esme we want you to push on the count of three and she will

be here." said Edward. This really hurts "Okay on the count of three One, Two, Three

push." said Edward "waaaaaaa waaaaaaaa, waaaaaa." yelled Bella. It was music to my ears.

" You want to cut the cord daddy?" asked Rose as Bella was still screaming. " Sure it'll be

my pleasure." said Carlisle. After he cut the cord Rose took Bella to clean her off, she

still was screaming till she placed Bella in Carlisle's arms. Once she was placed in

Carlisle's arms she immediately stopped crying and nestled her head in his chest, he

then bent down and kissed her little head and said " Hey princess aren't you a cutie." "

Well isn't someone a little daddy's girl!" said Alice. " Now will you please pass me my

daughter!" I said. "Sure, sure." Carlisle said. He then passed me Alice so I hugged her

and then said " I meant Bella." He then passed me Bella my beautiful baby girl. " Hey

girl aren't you adorable yes you are." After I said that Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Aw how cute!" cooed Jasper as he went to pick her up out of my arms. " She really is

adorable; hey cutie when your older your going to be number 1 sports player in the grade

and daddy and I can be your assistant coaches." Said Emmett. She then reached her

arms out towards Emmett and said "Ga Ga." Emmett then picked her up and started to

play with her."Well now we know who the favorite brother is right Emmett." Stated

Jasper. After we passed her around for what felt like hours she soon fell asleep in

Carlisle's arms,then him and I brought her to her room to change her and put her to

bed. We said goodnight to her and then kissed her little head then we kissed while we

stayed in her room.

**Hope you like it please review!**


	3. Firsts and Fights

**I Don't own any Characters**

**Firsts and Fights**

**Carlisle's POV 11½ months old**

Right now all of us are sitting on the floor trying to get Bella to walk but it's not really

working because she is really clumsy. " Bella can you walk to daddy princess." I said so

sweetly. She then put pressure on the heals of her feet and stood up out of Emmett's

grasp and started walking toward me. "Aw Belly bean you don't like your brother bear."

He said frowning. She then turned around and stuck her tongue out at Emmett, once she

did that we all burst out laughing. She then started to clumsily walk over to me only

tripping twice, she then plopped down on my lap and kissed my cheek. Once she was

sitting in my lap she did something very unexpectedly," Dada,Dada." she yelled. I then

picked her up and twirled her around in the air."I love you princess, are you a daddy's

girl." I asked. She then nodded like she understood me. She then pointed at Esme and

said "Mama,Mama" Then Esme ran over and picked her up out of my arms and said, " Oh

my angel I love you." Once Esme put her down she walked slowly over to me and

surprisingly said "I wuv you dada!" I then ran to pick her up and say "I love you to

princess." Everyone cooed and awed. Then Jasper came and took her out of my arms and

said, " Hey Bellsy let's get you fed while Momma and Dada talk okay?" she then nodded

and went with Jasper and the others. " Esme tomorrow we have to take Bella to a

doctors appointment with Dr. Reynolds." I said "I know I just wish you could do it for

her that way it'll be quick and easy." Said Esme. " I know but we can't just have her dear

old dad do it she needs to be exposed to new people,even though she is a daddy's girl." I

said. She just sighed and said, " Okay, but you do know that I won't be able to go

because I have gardening and book club to go to. I really wish I could go but bring 2 or

all of the boys because if you bring the girls they'll kill the doctor for even touching

their sister." She said laughing. " Okay, I'll ask her which boys she wants and maybe I'll

ask Jackie Reynolds about maybe Edward and I helping out with the exam." I said. "

Daddy um ere." yelled Bella happily. I then ran into the kitchen to see a funny sight of a

naked Bella being tickled by Jasper, Rose and Alice. "Hey sweetie I have to take you to a

doctors appointment tomorrow which 2 of your brothers do you want to come?" I asked

her smiling as I picked her up. She then used the pout that Alice taught her and said, "

No, why not you dada" she said crying. "Princess how about if Eddie and I were to help

out with the exam would you be better then." I asked. " Yes dada, Emmy an jazzy can um

to." she said. " sure princess." I said smugly. " Daddy is it going to urt if so can u do it."

she asked scared. " Yes Pumpkin it's going to hurt but I cant do that part the other

doctor will have to." I said. She then started crying harder, so I tried to shush her.

"It's okay, it's okay. Sweetie don't worry daddy, Emmy, Jazzy and Eddie are going to be

there and Eddie and I will both be helping with the exam. Now look angel you'll have 2

family members that are going to be helping with the exam, and all 5 of us boys are going

to be there to comfort you so you'll be perfectly fine. Okay princess, okay boys." I say

the last part loud enough for them to hear and just shake there heads yes in response. "

Okay dada I wuv wu ut I still scared." she responds sweetly. " I know sweetheart now

let's get you into bed you have a big day tomorrow." she groaned and then said good

night to everyone else while I picked her up and put her to bed. " Daddy will you stay

with me night." she asked with a slight blush."Sure princess I will" I said softly. "Night

dada." she said. " Night angel" I said soothingly. She is surely not going to be happy

tomorrow.

**Hoped you enjoyes all the father daughter fluff I putt in there the next chapter will be at the office so please review! **


	4. A Not So Fun Day

**I don't own anyone but Dr. Reynolds **

**A Not So Fun Day**

**Carlisle's POV**

Here I am with my baby girl wrapped tight in my arms sleeping soundly. She then started

tossing and turning; then she sprang up out of bed and hugged and kissed me. " I

wuv wu dada.." she said. I then realized that she wet the bed . " Oh princess I

love you to; now why were you tossing, turning and wetting the bed did you have a

bad dream sweet pea." I said. She just nodded and said " yes dada, it was about

an cookie chasing me." "Oh sweetie let's get your nappy changed so I can get you

ready to go to the doctor." I said. She groaned and started crying and burying

her head in my chest, so I just hugged her and rubbed her back. " Sh,sh it's okay

there's no need to be nervous or scared you'll have me, Emmy, Jazzy and Eddie.

Okay." I said calmly. " Okay dada you pwomise dat you and Eddie will help out and

Jazzy and Emmy will be there." She said scared. " I promise now let's get you

ready." I said. After I changed her nappy and put her in a t-shirt and shorts, I

brought her down to Esme to give Bella her bottle so I could go up and change.

After I changed I went to Edward's room where all the boys were, " Boys I know

you all hunted last night so you should be fine, but remember no fooling around

were all going there to keep Bella calm no matter what, okay. Edward you are going to be Dr. Mason my adoptive son. Edward it's our job to do part of the exam

while Dr. Jackie Reynolds does the rest of it. When she does the rest it's our

job to stay by Bella's side the whole time. Also, Emmett and Jasper try to keep

her happy. Got it." I said seriously. They all nodded there heads and then we all

headed downstairs to grab Bella. " Hey sweetie you ready to go?" I asked as I

went down to pick up her and her diaper bag. She shook her head nervously. "

Belly bear you'll be okay trust us." Jasper and Emmett said at the same time to

her. " Okay" she said sadly. " Bella if you're good for daddy him and the boys will

take you for ice cream and to get those princess dresses you really want." yelled

Alice from the kitchen. All the girls are going hunting so they're not to bored

while were gone. " Okay" she said happily. " Let's get your jacket on then we can

go." I said. After I put her Jacket on we brought her to the car and strapped her

in with Emmett and Jasper in the back. Once the car was started I put on her

favorite CD; her and Emmett sang the whole way there. When we were getting

out of the car I had her on one hip and her diaper over my shoulder. " Jasper.

Emmett try and keep her happy she is shaking so bad right now." I whispered so

low that only the three boys could hear. " Edward, I already told Jackie about us

so we'll be fine with it she's letting us do the throat, ears,eyes,heart and lungs,

and she is going to do

going to be doing her blood pressure, temperature, blood test and the 7 shots.

Which 2 do you want to do? Jackie is going to be in the room so we cant use our

Vampire speed either." I said the last part under my breath so only he could hear.

" I'll do the ears and eyes, and yes I still remember how." he said. " Okay I'll do

the rest, she's going to start with the temperature and then the blood pressure

then you'll do your part, then me then she'll do the shots and the blood test, so

that's the most painful part. Got it." I asked , and he just nodded. " Isabella

Cullen." a nurse asked from the door. I went and picked up a nervous Bella and

cradled her in my arm. " sh, it's okay Bell." All 4 of us said. " let's go." I said to

everyone else. "Okay take your shoes off and stand against the back of the pole

there and stand very tall like your a giraffe." Said the friendly nurse. After I

took Bella's shoes off the four of us watched Bella go and stand up against the

pole. She got Bella's height and weight and led us to a room, and the whole way

there Bella was shaking in Emmett's arms. "Jasper calm her down a little please I

can't stand seeing her like this." I whispered to low for the nurse to hear. He

just nodded his head and the calming effect immediately started to happen on

her. Once we were situated in the room I sat on the bed with Bella in my lap with

my fingers twirling her hair and Edward, Emmett and Jasper across from us.

Right then the door opened and in came Dr. Reynolds.. " Hi Carlisle and this must

be little Bella. Hi sweetie, let's get you all checked out so you can go home. These

young men over her must be Emmett, Jasper and Dr. Mason." she said sweetly. "

Edward, Please Dr. Reynolds." Edward said. "Please call me Jackie, all of you, now

let's start. Okay, " She said and paused for a little than after she found what she

was looking for she then said, " It look like from this file here that she is a bit

under weight so I think that you need to feed her just a bit more so let's get

started, Edward did Carlisle tell you what my plan was for today because if so

then we can just get started right off the bat." She asked and he just nodded . "

Okay now let's just check her temperature right now, so Carlisle can you pull her

pants down and turn her over for me so I can insert the thermometer?" she asked

and I just nodded and I motioned the boys over to hold her hands while she does

this. " It's okay princess daddy's here this is only going to be just a slight

uncomfortable and look your brothers are here to okay I love you." I said to Bella.

"Okay daddy I wuv u to." She said back to me and I kissed her head before I slid

her pants and diaper down and I flipped her over. It was then that she slid the

thermometer into Bella's rear and then Bella started to cry really hard. " Daddy

it urts." she said through tears. " I know I know its almost over Belly Bean we love

you." said Emmett, Jasper and Edward. After about 30 minutes almost the whole checkup was over except for the blood test. " Okay Bella since you've done so well

already would you like daddy to do the blood test?" She asked in Bella's and mine

direction. Bella just nodded and smiled through tears and looked up at me and

kissed my cheek. I then hoisted her off my lap and had Emmett sit on the bed

with her on his lap while Jackie and I went to go get the needle set up. " Thank

you so much Jackie now she'll be a lot more at ease for this big needle." I said.

"your welcome I kind of knew it would work after I saw how at ease she was when

you and Edward examined her." We then walked over to where Emmett and Bella

were. " Princess I need you to lie back on top of Emmy for me and hold your arm

out so Eddie can find a vein?" I asked. Then Edward came over to Bella. " Bellsy

your going to have a little pressure on your lower arm okay." He then found a vein

and then I stuck the needle in and she was crying out in pain. Once I had enough I

put a Barney band-aid on to match the others. I then picked her up and told her "

Bella after this do you want to get ice-cream because Ali, mommy and Rosie

already got you your princess dresses?" she then smiled and nodded still crying

from the pain. " Okay Carlisle it looks like she is allergic to nuts, she also has

Type 1 Diabetes and is a little under weight, so most of all she is good to go.

Carlisle you can pick up her stuff at the pharmacy and you know how to do the

rest so start tomorrow and she'll be fine. Nice meeting you guys and see you Monday Carlisle?" she asked. I whispered a thank you while calming Bella down.

Once we left we stopped for ice-cream and picked up the medicine from the

Pharmacy before heading home. Once we go in I called a family meeting in the

family room with me cradling Bella. " Okay the reason why I called this family

meeting is because at the appointment Jackie told me some things we all need to

know first of all is that she has an allergy to peanuts so no peanut products

allowed and second since we are vampires Edward,or I will have to give a shot to

Bella everyday because she has type 1 Diabetes, she is fine but we have to be

careful with her having this since we are Vampires so we have to take shifts

hunting." I said. So they all agreed and kissed Bella goodnight. Once I put her to

bed and she was fast asleep, I was dry sobbing of how this could of happened to

my baby girl. I love her so much.

**Thank you**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Learning to deal with diabetes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Carlisle's POV**

This morning after sobbing all night with the whole family, I then decided to

wake up Bella to tell her whats wrong with her. I went to the side of her

bed. " Bella,wake up princess, I need to tell you something, but let's go to

mine and mommies room,okay sweet heart." I said as I went down to kiss her

head. " Okay dada." She said. I then picked her up and brought her to my

room while I had the medicine in my dresser. I sat her down on my bed and

pulled out the medicine. " Bella can you get under the covers and pull out

your arm for me princess?" I asked sweetly. " Why Dada?" she asked. "

Because sweetie, you have diabetes." I said almost sobbing again. " Whats

diebetes Dada." She asked curiously. I chuckled at her when she was trying

to say it and I said. " Diabetes is when you need to have shots everyday

some where on your body in the morning. Now listen sweetheart, you will

never give yourself a shot only someone else. You need to have this done

everyday princess, so let's start." I said sadly. She just looked up at me

and cried into my chest till she said, " I fraid of needles Dada just like

Emmy said that Jasper is afraid of the evil North, or Emmy afraid of losing

his "Play time" with Rosie." She said still sniffling, I then started laughing,

about those funny scenarios. " I know princess now lets get started." I said

reassuringly. " Okay Dada, what do I do." she asked timidly. " For the first

part just sit straight up and breathe in and out while I listen to your heart

and lungs with my stethoscope." I said. She then did just that. " Okay take

a big breath in and out. Good , okay now that that parts done just lay back

and slide under the covers with your arm out, while I get a cool cloth." I

said. Once I came back I put the cool cloth on her forehead to keep her

from fainting at the sight of blood. " Okay on the count of three, 1,2,3." I

said to her. Once I pricked her arm she screamed and I mean screamed,

because of the pain. Once I pulled the needle out I put a princess band-aid

on her and held her tight while trying to soothe her, " Shh, shh princess it's

okay daddy's here your fine." I said. She then calmed down and fell right to

sleep. " I'm so sorry princess that this had to happen to you." I said and I

started sobbing,Esme then came into our room and started sobbing with me

for our little angel. We then said, " Dear God please help her and let all of

us be strong for Bella and help us help her through this. In the name of the

father the son and of the holy spirit, Amen." We both finished. " You know

let's start going to church for Bella's sake and we can put her in CCD." I

said. She nodded her head and we watched our daughter sleep in the middle

of us.

**Hope you liked it next chapter is her first birthday!!! Please Review !**

**- Veronica**


	6. birthday party!

**Hope you like it. I own No characters Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Carlisle's POV**

All of us were going up to Bella's room to sing happy birthday to her. We opened

up the door and all moved in, I went to one side of her and Esme went to the

other while everyone else surrounded us. Emmett kneeled next to the bed to

wake her up, " Belly bean wake up it's your birthday." Emmett said happily. "

Okay." she said happily. Once she sat up, Esme and I moved closer together and

put her in our laps. I then fingered 1,2,3. " Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday

to you; Happy Birthday dear Bella, Happy Birthday to you." We all sang. By the

end Bella was smiling so bright that it looked like she would explode from

happiness. All the boys were bouncing on the spot really excited to show Bella her

gift! " Belly Bear can we give you our gift first?" Asked all the boys. Bella then

nodded her head and then Esme and I kissed her cheek before Alice put her in

jean shorts and a t-shirt that said B-day girl on the front and daddy's girl on the

back. Emmett the threw her on his shoulders and ran outside with everyone

following. " Okay sis look around do you see anything different?" asked Jasper.

She then squealed and hugged all the boys. " I wuv it tank wu what is it?" She

asked,we all laughed. Jasper then picked her up and said " You have a

trampoline,jungle gym a play house, a pool, and equipment for any sport possible."

She then hugged them all again. " Bella come her for a minute please." Emmett

asked. " sure Emmy." She said. He then bent down and put a necklace on her. "

Now look you see the teddy bear hugging the little girl, well the little girl is you

and I'm the big cuddly Emmy Bear and it says Belly Bean and Emmy Bear forever!

I also have this prank book which will help us prank people! Will you be my partner

in crime." He said. " Sure Emmy, Tank wu I wuv it, it very pwettyful." She said

happily. " Princess before mommy and I go up to give you your shot I have my gift

for you and same with mommy. Here, let me put this on you with Emmy's necklace

he gave you. Now if you look at the necklace and open the heart up it says daddy's

girl on one side with a picture of you and I and on the other side it's a picture of

the whole family." I said. " I wuv it daddy it very pwettyful tank wu." she said. "

Okay baby, here's my gift for you." Esme said as she handed Bella her gift. Once

Bella opened it she squealed and hugged Esme tight. " Tank wu mommy I wuv it."

She said. It was all the Disney movies ever made. " Okay princess mommy and I

are going to take you up to give you your shot then you can come back down and

play and open more gifts." I said. She just nodded and the Esme came and picked

her up and brought her up to our bedroom. Once we sat down on the bed Esme

went to get the supplies. " Okay sweetie mommy's going to give you your shot while I'm going to lay behind you and hold you okay." I said. " Okay Dada do I do

what I did ast time." She asked and I just nodded. Once she laid down I laid down

right behind her, held her tight and kissed her head. " Okay baby girl just hold

onto daddy and on the count of three I'll put it in okay." Esme said. Bella just

nodded and snuggled her head deeper in my chest and I rubbed her head. " Okay

1,2,3." Esme said. When Esme put the needle in, Bella just whimpered and let out a

small cry of pain and allot of tears. Once Esme pulled out the needle she stuck a

Cinderella band-aid on it. After Esme put the needle on the bedside table she

then climbed in the bed with us and just held Bella with me. " Bella I remember

when you were just a little baby you could sing before you could talk at all and you

could dance before you could walk. I love you baby." Esme said. Bella then sighed

and snuggled deeper in her arms. " Bella you want some more gift your brothers

and sisters want to give you more gifts." We asked, she then nodded her head. "

Okay princess, let's get you some gifts." I said. Everyone then came in and sat on

the bed. " Bella come over here and sit in my and Jazzy's lap birthday girl." Bella

then climbed on there laps. " Okay Bells I have two very important items to

treasure forever. One is a credit card with unlimited amount of money; you will

gain one every year on your birthday and **NEVER** lose it because it will always help

you out. Next is an I pod touch I will get you the new addition every year. This I-pod will hopefully lead you to a very grand music career and a college scholarship

some day in the future." Alice said. " Cool tank wu Ali." Bella said, as she leaned up

and kissed Alice's cheek. " Okay Bells come over here now that you look like a

princess with all that jewelry on." Rose said in a teasing tone. " Okay Rosie." Said

Bella as she climbed over to Rose's lap." Okay Bells now these two things are from

when I was little, so here is a hand mirror and a hair brush to always help you get

ready for school or a date with a nice boy or just going out. I also got you a free

years worth of dance, dance shoes ( Ballet, tap,jazz, Irish and Hip-hop shoesl.)

with a tutu." Rose said happily. " Tank wu Rosie I wuv wu." Bella said. " Aw Bella I

love you to little sis." Rose said. " Okay Bells lets go outside on the swings while I

give you my gift!" Edward said happily. " Okay Eddie an wu arry me." Bella asked. "

Sure Bells I'll carry you." He said.

**Edward's Pov**

Once I carried her outside and put her in her swing I said. " Okay Bella now this

bracelet with the diamond hear used to be my mother's; also I have this CD of

compositions I wrote on the piano and sang and recorded it for you along with one

song that's name is Bella's lullaby I wrote it just for you." I said. She then smiled

. " Tank wu Eddie I wuv it and I wuv wu." She said. I then hugged her and we both

ran back into the living room where the family is.

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella and Edward then came and ran into the living room when Edward went to sit

by Jasper and Bella jumped on my lap. "Okay Bells Rosie and I have some more gift to give you why don't you go plop your little tush in Rosie's lap while I go get the rest." Alice said. "Okay Ali." Bella said as she plopped off of my lap and bounced over to Rose's. Alice then came back with gifts and sat next to Rose with a slight bounce. " Okay Bella part of your gift is already in your closet which are clothes, accessories, shoes and purses. Your second gift is an I phone we will get you the newer one each time a new version comes out just like your I pod. All of us are on speed dial, Dad's cell is # 1, Dad's office is #2, Dad's pager is # 3, Mom's cell is # 4, my cell is # 5, Ali's cell is # 6, Eddie's cell is # 7, Jazzy's cell is # 8, Emmy's cell is # 9 and the home phone is # 0." Rose said. " Okay Rosie." Bella said smiling. " Tank wu Rosie and Ali." She said. They then hugged and kissed her cheek. Esme and I brought over her special gift and knelt down right in font of her and took her little hands. " Princess mommy and I have a very special gift for you everyone in the family has a piece of jewelry with the Cullen crest on it somewhere on there body, I have a ring with it, Mommy has a bracelet, Rosie and Ali have necklaces and the boys have bracelets and now you'll have a bracelet. Right in the middle is the Cullen Crest on everyone's and also on yours." I said as I put it on her and hugged her along with Esme." Tank wu mama and dada." She said happily.


End file.
